


[中文翻译]Sessile Hush

by Morphym



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphym/pseuds/Morphym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of Crackinthecup's amazing ficlet Sessile Hush ^ ^ I'm posting it here for the record.<br/>The original text is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5135891</p>
            </blockquote>





	[中文翻译]Sessile Hush

/作者 Crackinthecup (LeMasque)

 

>> Summary：

在黑暗中米尔寇如同星怒与岩石的利维坦一般呼吸着，但利维坦们的双肩上承载着的却是被遗忘的事物的重量。

 

>> 正文：

影子随炉火逐渐燃尽而慢慢在拉长。数小时平缓迅捷地流逝，如同无人问津的死尸在羽状的波涛上冲刷摇荡一样 – 除了羊皮纸上鹅毛笔轻柔的划写声之外，它们逝去得了无痕迹。时间的负荷以微末之力侵蚀着迈荣，直到他在一闪而过的蹙眉中停下来，将鹅毛笔放到报告书的边缘，动作与内容同样有条不紊。他心不在焉地动了动手腕，骨节发出咯咯的脆响，引得半伏在膝上的狼哀鸣一声；但响声似乎并未搅扰到他，他仍继续扫视着眼前的纸页。 

眉间细小的沟壑被锁得更紧，接着他娴熟地提笔，往墨瓶中蘸了蘸，快速划掉自己之前的注释：实验进行得如预料中一样顺利 - 新造合金的熔点现在足以对抗主人最高温度的龙焰；但数字在他脑海中如风暴一般回旋，潜能、改进和新的构思呼之欲出；毫无疑问会有技艺将金属淬炼得更好、把温度再拨高一两个刻度；多少可能，他就会去挖掘多少。

发尾在他俯身工作时沙沙地扫过羊皮纸面；但紧接着一个想法像刺戟般突进意识，伴随滚烫的蜜蜡的气味遍洒血肉之躯，有如肌肤和骨骼在粗暴的撕扯中分崩离析，算式随即模糊成一片无法辨读的墨迹 。鹅毛笔从指尖滑落，世界顿时瓦解成为头骨下方那股尖锐的阵痛，迈荣无力阻止墨汁在纸页和书桌上四散溅开。这样的情形并不常见，迈雅试着探进那道交织在自己与主人之间的精神链接 – 却立刻被眼睑后方闪现的灼热光点给逼退回去。他把椅子向后挪了挪，双手扶上那双早已在数小时一动不动的工作中麻木无觉的双腿， 而他的狼则发出了一声不满的低吼，转身蜷到地上。

米尔寇的辖区从未像现在这样让他觉得距离如此遥远。他在寂静的回廊间穿行，像一道闪光、一阵疾风掠过被回荡的脚步声适时惊扰而困惑的火把。些许踌躇令他在主人门前停了下来，但很快便将这古怪念头扫开：眼前的事情自然才是至为紧要的。不论怎样，他一寸一寸缓缓推开门，疑问就在唇边扑闪；但黑暗却将音节摘走了 - 他曾见过暗影，甚至将之作为武器使用，但这里的黑暗伸出结实的藤蔓，缠绕着他、把他往里拽去；它吞食了一切，又或许围墙之外本来就空无一物；什么都不存在，除了茜玛丽尔，它们撕裂了世界的面纱，落入铁王冠的利爪中，在地上燃烧着。 

但迈荣曾活在甚至比这更加贪婪的黑暗之中。关门的砰响在尘风扬起之前便消失了。他快速眨眨眼睛，视野中立即显现出形貌 - 晦暗的、如烟雾一般转瞬即逝的缭动，却比镇纸更有力地将现实的情形确定下来。他的主人如同雾海中的冰山一样，与房间的装潢一道从不可见之处隐现；一道斜倚在餐桌前的巨影，一只灼黑的手紧紧钳住木桌边缘 – 他凝视着宝钻，目光中狂风暗涌。

所幸迈荣勿须吐露辞藻来传达心意，因为维拉并不需要言语。忧悸的呼吸间，理解便一下子涌入脑海：一股钻入骨髓的疼痛，随着每一个千年的轮转而愈发尖锐地吱嘎作声；那疼痛回响着世界的破碎、同灰烬窒息的火山群与鲜血遍浸的土地共鸣；在黑暗中米尔寇如同星怒与岩石的利维坦一般呼吸着，但利维坦们的双肩上承载着的却是被遗忘的事物的重量。

没有音节掠过迈荣的唇边。他无声地走进茜玛丽尔淌出的那泓光晕，屈膝拾起王冠。尽管极为谨慎地让手掌只接触到铁的部分，宝钻灼热卷展的热量依然搏动着穿透他的指尖。迈雅紧咬牙关，克制地挺直了脊背，起身朝主人走去；每一天这顶王冠都束于米尔寇的太阳穴两侧，所以现在迈荣也会毫无怨言地怀抱它，把它攥得更紧，即使每走一步双臂都在那巨大的重压下疲乏低垂，即使那圣光如业火般炽灼他的皮肤。

当副官利落地停在他跟前、用颤抖的双臂将王冠放置在他的头上时，维拉却没有任何反应。米尔寇如山一般伫立着，岿然不动，根基深深扎进地底；迈荣以虔敬轻抚他的前额，拨开数缕散乱的头发，敬畏地将它们别至耳后。

迈雅后退了稍许，释然感从胸中炸开，沿着经脉震荡的力度令他几乎晕眩；摆脱了王冠的负荷感觉就像是一口干燥清凉的空气进入肺部深穴。他带着莫名昂扬的心情寻找主人的视线；但发现它被盗取了，被暗影所吞没，惟有茜玛丽尔依旧执拗而严厉地持续着它的燃烧。于是手指探向手指，即使迈荣的吞咽声有些过于明显，也不会有低语应答。他将主人的手从桌沿掰开，太迅速、太忧虑地与对方双手交握，把些许温暖挤进澈冷的骨肉。

“吾主，”他开了口，却发现无法将词句拼凑到一起；只能无助地凭借记忆中曾经带来慰藉的动作紧握主人的手，直到手背骨节的脉络清晰可溯。米尔寇一言不发；甚至究竟有没有看副官一眼 - 又有谁知道？永无餍足、不停竭取的阴郁将他包裹其中，叫迈荣止步不前。

于是他掰过着主人的双肩，将他拉向自己，十指陷进对方后背起伏的肌肉之间来为他分担少许重量。但维拉没有回应这个拥抱；他的双臂像是僵硬的浮木一样垂在身体两侧，一丝细不可闻的叹息从唇边溢出，消失在迈荣的肩窝、在肉体温暖的轻颤里。

没有任何声音；也没有动作。无尽的时间或许已在战争、在震怒、以及冷酷星辰的寒光中逝去。有如常春藤窒息一堵墙壁，米尔寇的双臂最终环住副官的腰际，缓慢而几乎不可察觉，它们的轨迹亦不曾被任何意志阻拦。

而迈荣只是更加用力地拥紧他。 

**Author's Note:**

> 一点我自己的感受8D (Sry I could have written an English version of this but... too lazy to do it orz)
> 
> 这是一篇几乎完全构建在词汇所传达的丰富意象和隐喻之上的小短文，字里行间时常可见一些常理之外的比喻，以及寂静与暴力、转瞬与亿万时光，残酷与神性，邪恶与命运的背负这些用极端强烈的对比而营造出来的张力。它记叙的虽然不过是一蘑菇安之间简单互动的瞬间，但读到最后，我几乎以为lm所写的却是安姐的一生，写蘑菇和安心灵的互通、写安姐夜以继日的劳作与无数年得不到回应的等待、以及时光。
> 
> 下面谈一下最戳我的几个地方：
> 
> ——“一股钻入骨髓的疼痛，随着每一个千年的轮转而愈发尖锐地吱嘎作声；那疼痛回响着世界的破碎、同灰烬窒息的火山群与鲜血遍浸的土地共鸣”“在黑暗中米尔寇如同星怒与岩石的利维坦一般呼吸着”
> 
> 这一段非常巧妙而精确地描绘出蘑菇作为维拉、作为世界之敌存在的状态与意义。我尤其喜欢利维坦这个比喻（全文的核心隐喻），它唤起霍布斯论述中混沌与充满暴力的人类原始状态、与基督教传统内海中巨蛇/龙两个意象，同时呼应Merwin的同名短诗《Leviathan》：
> 
> ...  
> Ancient as ocean's shifting hills,  
> ...  
> The hulk of him is like hills heaving,  
> Dark, yet as crags of drift-ice, crowns cracking in thunder,  
> ...  
> And far on afoot would find gates of no gardens,  
> But the hill of dark underfoot diving,  
> Closing overhead, the cold deep, and drowning.  
> He is called Leviathan, and named for rolling,  
> First created he was of all creatures,  
> ...  
> Sea-fright he is, and the shadow under the earth.  
> Days there are, nonetheless, when he lies  
> Like an angel, although a lost angel  
> On the waste's unease, no eye of man moving  
> Bird hovering, fish flashing, creature whatever  
> Who after him came to herit earth's emptiness  
> ...  
> ...with one eye he watches  
> Dark of night sinking last, with one eye dayrise  
> As at first over foaming pastures. He makes no cry  
> Though that light is a breath. The sea curling,  
> Star-climbed, wind-combed, cumbered with itself still  
> As at first it was, is the hand not yet contented  
> Of the Creator. And he waits for the world to begin.”
> 
> ——“圣光如业火般炽灼他的皮肤”“惟有茜玛丽尔依旧执拗而严厉地持续着它的燃烧”
> 
> “执拗而严厉”的原文是implacable and condemnatory，中文译得并不好，implacable我第一个联想到的是拉丁文同源词“placidus”与其反义词“implacidus”，这是一个很诗艺的形容词，前者维吉尔曾多次用于描写主神朱庇特，或是天穹、死亡和大地；而后者则尤见于Statius的诗歌中："Mars divum implacidissimus"（神圣残酷的战胜马尔斯），"implacido letalis Sirius igni" （不详天狼星的残酷火焰），全部与诸神、神话、自然有关，并且所体现的是一种主宰性的、带着敌意、令人畏惧的神性。而condemnatory的同源词condemno则多见律法文献或法庭演讲中。因而在我理解中"implacable and condemnatory"这两个词汇令宝钻似已化为themis(即神圣律法/divine justice)这一概念的象征，以及诸神对黑暗魔君的诅咒（讽刺的是它本身是费诺的作品）。以业火(原文inferno)比喻圣光其效果也同样如此，这样的对比大约也是带着一点黑色幽默吧。
> 
> ——“永无餍足、不停竭取的阴郁将他包裹其中，叫迈荣止步不前。”
> 
> 后半截原文是“and there Mairon could not follow”。follow，追随，蘑菇安之间最重要的motives之一，而在这里迈荣could not follow。它似乎有一点点双关的味道，除了点出蘑菇安之间的这个动机，cannot follow英文中也有‘不能理解’的意思：即使心灵相通，两者之间存在本质的巨大差距，使得身为迈雅的安姐最终亦无法完全理解作为维拉的主君，因此他所能做的也不过分担与提供些许慰藉。
> 
> ——“他的双臂像是僵硬的浮木一样垂在身体两侧”
> 
> 静静说浮木这个比喻不知所云，我想了想，估计有可能是呼应开头“如同无人问津的死尸在羽状的波涛上冲刷摇荡 ”这个关于时间流逝的比喻。
> 
> 联系之前对宝钻的比喻，似乎有“即使身为维拉、身为反叛一如的至恶的化身，也无法主宰命运本身”的意味——当然也可能是我想多……
> 
> ——“无尽的时间或许已在战争、在震怒、以及冷酷星辰的寒光中逝去”
> 
> “或许”一词在我的阅读体验中最终成为一个假象，一个模棱两可、将真相掩藏在‘不可能’之中的词。而最后一段本身我觉得可能并没有必要多说，只提一下把wrath翻译成震怒是因为联想到了Dies Irae(震怒之日)。同时wrath与单纯的愤怒（rage, anger）不同，在诗歌中本身是一个很有份量的词汇，它在史诗中也有着“战争的狂热/疯狂”这样一层意思；原文这里的wrath一词我自己理解成“审判日”(即Dagor Dagorath)以及“（战争的）狂热”两个意思，而“愤怒”似乎过于单薄。
> 
> ——“有如常春藤窒息一堵墙壁，米尔寇的双臂最终环住副官的腰际，缓慢而几乎不可察觉，它们的轨迹亦不曾被任何意志阻拦。
> 
> 而迈荣只是更加用力地拥紧他。”
> 
> 这段无需多言，世界之敌，同时世界也是他们的敌人。很多情感全部都融进这个拥抱之中了。（另外，常春藤、藤蔓、网，甚至拥抱的动作本身，这些意象似乎也挺耐人寻味。迈荣被黑暗，被米尔寇所捕获、而同时米尔寇也深陷于(sessile)自身的黑暗本质之内）


End file.
